Letters From An Old Best Friend
by EClareObsession
Summary: Jude left for London three years ago, but her and Spiederman are still in touch. JUDERMAN Jude Harrison Vincent Spiederman Spied Speed Speid
1. Chapter 1

**Title**;_Letters From An Old Best Friend.  
_**Summary; **_Jude left for London three years ago, but her and Spiederman are still in touch._

**BTW: I don't know if this is just a one-shot or if it will continue. It's up to the reviewers! lol.**

* * *

Spiederman walked outside of Karma and his home. He walked over to the mailbox, and grabbed the mail

He walked back inside, and started going through it.

"Bills, Bills, Bills ..." He murmured as he went through every thing. He came across the last envelope "London?" He whispered.

He opened the envelope to reveal a letter.

It read;

_HEY SPIED!!  
Hello. this is Chicken Jackass International. :)  
I miss you so much! By the way; it's Jude! Remember your old best friend? The one who went to London?! Well I'm still here, and I'm loving it! I hope that some of my songs made it to Canada! I really miss you, Kyle, and Wally. You the most! lol. Don't tell the others!  
I have so many damn questions, so be ready to write!;_

_Is SME still there or are you guys over? Are you and Karma still married? How's Tommy? I heard him and Sadie are in a good relationship. I'm really happy for them, Tommy was getting way to annoying, I chased after him like he had me on a leash! And truthfully, I don't miss him._

_I have to tell you some thing; the reason I sent this letter was because I heard your song on the radio. The song that was named "Over You" And once they said Vincent Spiederman, I had to pull over, because all these memories were stuck in my head, and I was on the verge of tears! I miss you guys so much!_

_I remember when you and I dated. God, that was fun. And if your the same as you are when I left. I could tell that you smiled when you saw the Chicken Jackass International! :). _

_I hope that you and Karma are working out! Karma is a bitch, and it's probably hard to deal with her all the time. I mean, my God, if it isn't her way, it's no one else's! lol. Anyways; is G-Major still open? I remember when it was all on and off again when we were like 18. It closed, and I couldn't finish my 3rd album till like the year after when it re-opened! _

_Well, please write back, and I miss you!  
Love you,  
Jude Harrison._

_

* * *

_

**Review if you want to see Spiederman's letter! :)**

**And sorry if this sucks! I had this idea stuck in my head, so I wrote it out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me! :)**

**BTW: I already have the ending in my head (the ending is a long way from here! lol) anyways; I know you will LOVE the ending! :) And also, it's kind of going to switch off. Like some times it'll be showing what Spied's doing, and some times it might be what Jude's doing.**

**Well here's the second chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

Spiederman stared down at the letter, shocked. He never expected to hear from Jude Harrison again.

He softly smiled, and had memories of Jude and him run through his head.

But soon enough they were interrupted by a certain person walking in.

"Spiederman!" He heard a female yell. He turned around to see the Karma.

"Yes, darling?" Spiederman replied, annoyed.

"We're going out to eat tonight! My parents are coming in, remember?!" Karma yelled at him.

"Uhm no, because you never told me!" He answered.

"Just be ready by 6:45. And if your not, then prepare for Karma The Bitch to get in gear" Karma replied as she looked through the mail.

"And when was Karma The Bitch ever off?" Spiederman whispered. "Karma, are you going to tell your parent's the truth about us?!" He yelled

"I can't tell them that we're getting divorced! My parents have always talked about how much they wished I would have a marriage like theirs, and telling them that we're getting divorced after three years, isn't the best idea!" Karma wined.

"What ever, I'll be ready by 6:45" Spiederman replied. Karma then was out the door.

Spiederman rolled his eyes, and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen.

He took a deep breath and began writing.

After he wrote the letter he put it in an envelope, and put the address on. He sealed the envelope and left it on the counter.

--

That night Spiederman and Karma were heading to a restaurant where they were meeting Karma's parents.

They arrived and saw the two sitting at a table.

"Hello. You may remember me, Karma's father, Joe, and my wife Sherry." The two introduced themselves as they shook Spiederman's hand.

"I'm Spiederman" He replied. Karma secretly kicked his leg "I mean Vincent" He added.

They sat down and ordered.

"So how's the married life?" Karma's mother, Sherry, asked.

"It's good-" Karma said before Spied cut her off

"Actually we're in the middle of a divorce" Spiederman stated

"Your what?" Joe asked. Karma frozed. And Spiederman just sat there, normally.

"We're getting a divorce. We don't get along to well. Karma wanted to lie to you dudes, but I told her if she lied that it would be rude" Spiederman replied. Once he called them 'Dudes', they gave him a weird look.

The rest of the dinner was awqward and silent.

--

Spied and Karma arrived home.

"How could you do that to me?!" Karma yelled.

"Karma! Will you listen to yourself right now?! Your mad at me because I told your parents we're divorcing?! That's ridiculous!" Spiederman reminded her.

"I'm mad for a reason!" Karma yelled back

"What's your reason?" He asked.

"I still love you!" Karma yelled before she pulled him in to a passionate kiss.

"No, Karma ... I can't keep doing _this_!" Spied began "I can't keep fighting, then making up. It's not worth it, okay? We're over" Spiederman stated.

He then walked upstairs, leaving Karma to cry.

--

the next day, Jude woke up.

She walked outside of her small home and grabbed her mail.

She went through it until she found a letter.

She walked back inside her home, and sat down at the kitchen table, and opened the letter.

it read

_Dear Miss. Jude,  
Hello. This is Chicken Jackass International! lol  
Anyways, dude ... I fucking miss you more then any one! lol. It hasn't been the same with out you. Seriously. I mean, Darius is quiet with out you. Jamie has like no friends! lol. It's not like he never did! Jk Jk.  
__And Yes to your first question! SME is still here! We just released our first album and are working on our 2nd.  
__And Karma and I are in the middle of divorce, actually. I swear to God, no one in this world annoys me more then her! I finally gave up, and we're about to divorce. I know, I promised myself I would never divorce, but I just can't take it any more! All she does is whines, and begs me for money for her stupid dog!  
__And for Tommy ... Tommy is Tommy. Nothing more to it! He still has a huge ego. He still acts like my Grandpa, and he still is a jackass. lol.  
__Kwest produces us, not Tommy. We had Tommy for a few songs, but he got on our last nerves, so we switched producers. _

_And By The Way; every thing is different now. Sure, G-Major is still running but a lot of things have changed! EJ is back, and she's Darius' assistant. Wally's cousin Monica is dating Jamie. Wally might go to college. Me and Kyle aren't going to college though!  
__You missed three new Instant Stars! They're names are; Lilly, Marty, and Barry. Kyle dated Lilly for like a month, until she became all attached to him, and called him every five minutes, making sure he wasn't making out with any other girls! Ha, it was hilarious! So far the only successful Instant Star was Barry. Barry's a girl, by the way! She had this one song named "Curly Q" and it was like a hit. You probably heard of it!  
__Anyways; I remember when we dated. Lol. It was fun. Like the time that you were nominated, and we got in to this huge fight! And you kissed Mason, and found out he was gay! Good times! lol. You were probably my only stable girlfriend! lol. No joke. I mean, Monica was attached to me! Karma's a bitch! And you were just fun, and low and you weren't high-maintenance!_

_A few of your songs made it here, in Canada! Like the song; "Take A Bow" and "Skips" were hits! then your other three "2 AM", "Chicago", and "Running With The Devil" are hits too, but not as big as those two.  
__I hope your album is going good! :)  
__Speaking of music; I hope you liked my song "Over You". It was like SME's first single.  
__It's weird not having you as a SME member. It feels weird, you know? Like you made us what we are today, and it's like your not here any more!_

_It's saddening :(_

_But I am happy that you finally wrote me! I thought that you fell off of the face of the earth! lol. No joke! When those five songs came out I was thinking, "What ever happened to Jude Harrison?"  
__I'm so happy that you wrote me, dude! But since you got to ask me questions, I get to ask you some!;  
How's London? Meet any one new? Do any thing fun? Date any one yet?_

_Well, you better write back!  
Your favorite Rock Goddess,  
Vincent Spiederman!_

Jude smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!  
Well; here's a new chapter!**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Jude grabbed a pen and paper, and was about to start writing until some one interrupted.

"Good morning, babe" Her boyfriend of a year, Tyler, walked out of they're bedroom and was looking in the fridge.

"Good morning, Sweetie" Jude replied. "Do you think I should go back to Canada?" Jude asked.

"Nah, 'cause you and I wouldn't be together any more." He replied.

"Babe, we're supposed to be talking about me right now." Jude replied. Jude had noticed that Tyler always thought that every thing was about him.

Tyler walked up from behind her and kissed the top of her head, Jude turned around and stood up to face him.

"I know we're supposed to ... but I'm just saying" He replied.

"I know, Tyler ..." Jude stated quietly "Are we going out tonight?" She asked. Tyler shrugged

"I got to work late at the bookstore" He answered, Jude rolled her eyes.

"It's a damn bookstore! How many times do you have to stay late?!" Jude yelled.

"Calm down, I'm just busy lately, next week we'll doing some thing, k? I got to go" He then walked out the door, leaving a pissed off Jude.

She grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil and began writing.

_Hey Spiederdork,  
I got your letter (obviously), and I just wanted to say that it made me very happy! I didn't really expect you to write back, but since you did, I'll kiss the envelope! lol.  
And to answer your questions!:  
__London's great! It's beautiful here! I love the atmosphere, and so far no ones called the cops on me! :) lol.  
And yes, I did meet some one. His names Tyler Barrington. He's like the complete opposite of you! He's annoying, he's not funny at all! He makes me pay for every thing! And he never wants to have fun. But I guess at the end of the day I love him :)  
Uhm, I've done a few "kind of fun" things. Like clubbing, which was okay. I went to the record company, and got a job there. My producer's name is Andrew. He's fun, but he'll never replace Kwest.  
And I already answered your date any one question. lol._

_You will never guess what happened to me! I bumped in to Kat yesterday! She was here visiting, and tonight we're having dinner! So I'm excited about that! Also, I got a dog! lol. Random! But his names Whiskers, and he is all fluffy, and adorable! You'd love him. I'm happy that SME is still alive, I was scared that it would burn out in the flames of Darius! lol jk! But I was scared that some thing happened and you dudes were done. Happily your not! :)_

_I find it sort of unbelievable that you and Karma are calling it quits! Sure, she's a bitch, and she's annoying .. but you guys seemed strong and close. Guess I was wrong. I am sorry that you two didn't work out, but the good thing is; now your opened up to the world, and this time you might find the right one! :) _

_Wally's going to college?! What?! lol. I could never imagine Wally Robbins going to college. I mean, the same Wally that jumped off of his roof, thinking that he could fly, and he ended up breaking his arm! The same Wally that forgot to turn in an English assignment, and said that his dad died, so the English teacher would give him another week! God, Wally was crazy! lol. All the SME boys were crazy! You all did some wild shit while I was there. lol._

_I'm happy that some of my music was able to make it to Canada. And to know that two of them were hits makes me smile! lol. And also, I loved your song "Over You" It was beautiful! And I hope that your still making some wicked music! I know that if it wasn't for Vincent Spiederman that the world would be a failure at music! lol. _

_Well; I have a few questions for you now! lol.;  
Do you guys still have 620? God, I loved that place! :). Do you look the same as when I left? Is Jamie's record label still running? Are you, Wally, and Kyle still crazy "prankers"? Who did you write "Over You" about?_

_Well; don't forget to write me!!  
Your Bestest and Hottest Friend, lol  
Jude Harrison!_

Jude put the letter in an envelope, kissed it and wrote the address on it. On her way to work, she mailed it, and arrived at Star Records. She walked in and saw one of her friends, Kaitlen, run over.

Kaitlen has long sunny blond wavy hair, with side bangs. Her hair was about down to the middle of her back. She's really pretty, and skinny. She's a little shorter then Jude.

"Jude!" Kaitlen called out as she ran over to her friend.

"Hey Kay" Jude some times called her Kay.

"You will never guess what happened! Justin asked me out!" She squeeled.

"Seriously?" Jude asked as she smiled. BTW: Jude and Kaitlen are best friends.

"No joke! And I said yes, and then we laughed ... and then we peck-kissed!" Kaitlen said in excitement

"All me and Tyler did last night was talk about his stupid bookstore. Well actually; he talked while I rolled my eyes!" Jude replied.

"Sorry hun, but no offence, Tylers a jackass who needs some ones foot up his ass!" Kaitlen replied. Jude and her laughed.

"I got to go record, see you at my lunch break, maybe we could grab some coffee?" Jude said after about five minutes of talking.

"Yeah, see you then" Kaitlen replied.

Jude went in to the studio to see Andrew waiting for her.

"Aye Jude" He said as he was concentrated on mixing a C.D.

"Hey Andrew, uhm, ready to record?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. I just need to put the finishing touch on one of your songs" He answered

"K, I'll go in there and set up" Jude replied. She went in to the recording booth and set up the mic, and put her headphones on.

"Ready to record your song 'Soft Spoken'" Andrew asked.

"Ehh ... not today. Could we do 'I Still Love You?'" Jude answered

"Sure" He replied.

--

After working Jude went home and got ready for dinner with Kat.

They were going to a fancy restaurant, so Jude was getting all dressed up.

Jude's wearing dark blue skinny jeans, also a black dress that went to the middle of her thigh. The dress was all black, and spaghetti strapped. Her shoes are black high heels, that has black thick straps that only show like three of her toes (lol), and has a diamond on the middle of the strap, the strap is long, and thick. Her hair is in a side pony tail, and shes wearing pearl ear rings.

She got in to her car, and headed to Kat's apartment.

Once she arrived Kat came out. Kat has her hair straightened, and she is wearing a black dress that went to her knees, the dress has a light pink bow at the side of her waist, and she is wearing black high heels, and silver diamond ear rings.

"Hey Jude!" Kat said as she got in to the passenger's seat.

"I love your hair when it's straightened!" Jude replied. Kat laughed

"Thanks, I've been straightening it lately" She stated, Jude then began driving.

They arrived at the restaurant and got they're seats. Jude and Kat were looking at the food menus while they talked

"Why aren't you in Canada?" Kat asked.

"Ehh. Canada didn't fit me any more, I guess. I left about three years ago" Jude answered

"Really? The magazines were filled with 'Juderman' like a few days after I left. And I was like 'Jude's dating Spiederman?!'" Kat replied

"Ha, I dated him for a while, but then we broke up. We were like best friends, and now we send letters to each other" Jude answered.

"Sounds like a fairy tale!" Kat said laughing

"Ha, not really. Anyways; did you know Karma and him are divorcing!" Jude replied.

"Oh my God! I thought he said he'd never divorce" Kat stated.

"That's what I thought! But Spied said they fought every five minutes, and he just couldn't take it any more" Jude explained.

"That's kind of sad." Kat replied.

They ordered they're food.

The rest of the night was fun. Jude and Kat caught up. And were planning on having coffee tomorrow.

--

Jude arrived home to see no one was there. She saw a note on the kitchen table.

It read-

_Dear Jude,  
I got to stay late tonight at the bookstore, I'll be back around 1.  
-Love Tyler_

Jude rolled her eyes.

Every other night Tyler had to stay at the bookstore late. And Jude was sick of it.

She got back in to her car, and went to the bookstore.

Once she arrived she saw the 'Closed' sign on the door.

She walked in anyways.

"Tyler?" She called out, as she looked around the dark bookstore. She went to the back room to see Tyler making out with some girl. "TYLER!" Jude yelled

"Jude! No! I can explain!" Tyler told her.

Jude shook her head referring to no, as tears fell upon her red cheeks. She stormed out of the bookstore.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short chapter. But it's an okay chapter, I guess. NOT my best. lol  
BTW: thanks for the reviews :) YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**BTW: The song featured is "Over You" By Daughtry.**

**But pretend that it's by Spiederman! lol.**

* * *

A half hour later Jude was sitting in Kaitlen's apartment, in a pair of boy boxers, the boxers were long, blue and plaid (you'll find out who's they are.), and a white cami (tank top). And she's eating frosting

"And it's like I trusted him so much" Jude said, after she babbled on for like an hour.

"Jude, I understand that your in pain ... I just need to ask some thing" Kaitlen interrupted her friend

"What?" Jude asked sadly, as she put the icing back in the fridge, and then sat back down.

"Who's boxers are those?" Kaitlen asked

"You know the musician Spiederman, from SME, also my old guitarist?" Jude replied

"Yeah" She answered

"They're his. We were the best of friends, so before I left I stole a pair of his boxers ... also a pair of boy shorts" Jude confessed. Kaitlen laughed

"Didn't you and Spied date?" Kaitlen asked

"Yeah ... he was my only stable boyfriend" Jude answered.

--

The next day, Spiederman woke up in his, and Karma's bed.

He usually slept on the couch, but Karma left the night before, because she couldn't be there any more.

He walked outside and over to the mailbox, he was still wearing his boxers, and nothing else.

He grabbed the mail, and walked in.

He looked through all of it, and eventually a letter from London popped up.

He opened the letter, and frowned as he read it.

Once he read the question "Who did you write Over You about?" he froze. He wrote it about Jude ... so how does he answer the question?

_"She has a boyfriend?!" _He thought sadly

He grabbed a pen and paper, and began writing.

_Dear Jude,  
__And to answer the multiple of questions  
Yes. 620 is still alive. Absolutely nothing as changed. It's still dirty. But it's like our little house. I go there at least three times a day. And it is the perfect atmosphere for new music.  
Remember when we were dating? I got that hair now. It looks exactly as it did when you and I dated. I look exactly the same. The only thing that changed is that I'm more dedicated to music now, but every one says that I have the same personality as I did when I was 17. _

_Jamie gave up on the record label. Now he is the janitor at G-Major. Funny stuff! It's so funny, he has to wear rubber gloves and all that stuff. We all call him Mrs. Jamie.  
Me, Wally and Kyle actually are worse then before! We prank like it's a daily thing. We prank at least five times a day. And we only do really good pranks.  
And for the last question ..._

_I can't answer it, dude. I just can't answer that ..._

_... From  
Spied_

Spiederman really didn't want to write a long letter. He felt as way to sad about the boyfriend, and song to continue

He sealed the envelope and mailed it.

--

He went in to his bedroom, and layed down.

After five minutes of just laying there; he decided to play his song "Over You"

He grabbed his acoustic guitar, and started playing the notes and singing

**_"Now that it's all said and done  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down  
Like an old abandoned house  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath  
I felt as if I was in way to deep  
Guess I let you get the best of me_**

**_Well I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time ago!  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off with out you  
More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally gettin' better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day  
I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you!  
_**

**_You took a hammer to these walls  
Dragged the memories down the hall  
Packed your bags and walked away  
There was nothing I could say,  
And when you slammed the front door shut  
A lot of other's opened up  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me_**

**_Well I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time ago!  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally getting better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day  
I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you!  
_**

**_I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More then you, more then you know_**

**_Well; I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off with out you  
More then you, More then you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally getting better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
Well; I'm putting my heart back together  
'Cause I got over you!  
I got over you!  
I got over you!_**

**_'Cause the day  
I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you …"_**

Spied sang. He then took his guitar off.

His cellphone began ringing

He grabbed it, and answered it

"Hello" He stated.

"Spied?" Jude asked

"Jude?" Spiederman replied

"Yeah. What's up?" Jude asked.

"Jude .. I, just .. bye" Spiederman quickly hung up.

He didn't know why he was doing this.

_"Why am I screwing this up with Jude? I actually know why ... because all she's going to do is hurt me again. Like she did when we were dating" _Spiederman thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to start putting the chapter, and the name of the chapter, at the beginning of the chapter! Yay! lol**

**BTW: the story only has like three more chapters. Sniff Sniff :(**

**But I promise you'll LOVE the rest of it! :) And BTW: this isn't the longest chapter, and I apologize :(**

**And this chapter kind of sucks. SORRY! :(**

**The rest of the story is going to be SO much better, I PROMISE! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
"It's Not Over"**

The next day, Jude got the letter from the mail.

She sat down and read it. She was suprised by how short, and saddening it seemed.

She grabbed a pen and paper and began writing.

_Spied ...  
I know you so well, and I know why your making your letter so damn short, and sad.  
Is it because you don't want to get close to me? I'm not like Tommy, Spied. I'm a good person. And BTW: I'm not looking for a relationship! I just wanted to reunite our friendship!_

_And if your mad at me, or what ever. Then you'll probably be happy to know that I got my heart broken last night. I walked in on my boyfriend making out with another girl. I dumped him  
So, for once, I'm not the bad person! So will you please just turn around and notice that I'm an okay person?_

_Truthfully ...  
It's not over. Spied ... It's not over with you and I. There's this spark. A spark that lights when ever we're by each other, or reading each others letters. And don't lie to me. Because you know that it's there!  
When I called you ... All I wanted to do was pour every thing that I've been hiding. I wanted to tell you why your the only one I send letters too! But, you decided to be a jackass. And wouldn't speak to me._

_I understand that I broke your heart. But I didn't do any thing wrong! All I did was chased after the guy I thought I loved, Tommy. But I don't love him! I love you! It hurts me so much to__ know that you can't trust me. The same girl that told you that you and Karma weren't right for each other, and guess what! I was right. _

_And I'm guessing, that the song "Over You" was about me? I thought you got over me when you got with Karma! So why did you just get over me, now? In the song you had a line that said_ _"Now I'm picking up the pieces from spending all of these years putting my heart back together" I seriously broke your heart, didn't I?_

_It seriously kills me to know that I hurt you so bad. All I can say is I'm sorry. And that I love you. _

_From The Worst Friend In The World,  
Jude Harrison_

Jude let out a deep breath, and put the letter in the envelope.

She wrote the address on it, and then mailed it.

Once she arrived back home, she saw Tyler standing there, waiting for her.

"Jude. Where were you last night!?" He yelled in rage.

Jude looked at his face. It looked different. Like the rage had taken over his face, and all she could do was stare him in the eyes.

"I slept over at Kaitlen's. Okay? I'm sorry that you cheated on me, and I'm sorry that your the biggest jerk ever" Jude replied. Determined to win the fight.

Tyler walked up to her, and was close to her.

"You listen to me, this time, k? I cheated on you to protect you!" He lied. Jude rolled her eyes

"I hate you, and your stupid cheap lies. So go get your suitcases, and get the hell out!" Jude demanded.

At that moment, he slapped her straight across the face.

"No ones leaving. Jude, no one is" He told her.

Jude held the side of her face that was slapped, as she kept her head turned. Her face was red, and the tears were about to start.

Jude turned her head, and once she did; she saw him walk in to her room.

She ran in to her room, and packed her suitcases.

--

Meanwhile ...

Spiederman and Karma signed the last paper for they're divorce.

"So I guess we're really over?" Karma asked

"Yeah, Karma ... we are" Spiederman answered, happy about it, but was frowning. He wasn't sad at all, but he was pretending to Karma that he was.

"You know, we could still be friends" Karma replied

"No, Karma. We can't" Spiederman stated.

"Fine ... have fun living in this house by yourself. Because I'm almost positive that no one but me would ever love a self centered jackass. So fine, I'm out" Karma said before grabbing her suitcases and leaving.

Once she left, Spiederman smiled.

He had finally gotten rid of the girl that drove him crazy!

--

Spiederman went to 620.

He grabbed his acoustic guitar.

and started strumming, and singing.

**_"If what you don't know won't hurt you  
Then maybe this is better left alone  
till you figure out what's wrong  
If you choose to leave today  
I won't be standing in your way  
I can't wait here anymore  
Well some things are better left alone"_**

He sang the chorus of an old song that he made.

He then was interrupted by a voice

"When did you write that?" Kyle asked.

Spiederman turned around

"When Jude left." He softly answered.

Wally, and Kyle looked at him sympathetically.

"Dude, we know that you miss her-" Wally began, but Spiederman interrupted.

"I don't miss her, okay? I got over her. Hint to my song 'Over You'" Spiederman began "And by the way; The biggest reason why I don't miss her is because she broke my heart, and I don't think I can trust her. She hurt me. And now it's time for her to feel the way I did. And .. thats why I'm ignoring her for now on" Spiederman lied about the last part.

He couldn't ignore her. He loved her.

Shes a girl from his past. The same girl that comforted him when his parents divorced. The same girl who held him in her arms when his Grandma died.

The same girl that was always there for him, through the rough times. And now ... she was gone. His rock is gone.

He loved her so much, and it was like she just ripped him out of her life, and moved to London.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO :)  
well. thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me! :)  
****Here's a new chapter. And  
I hope you like it!**

**BTW: the chapter's title is pretty long. Sorry 'bout that. lol. I put it in to two lines, because I didn't like the way it looked as one :)  
****This is a bit random! But; just letting you know; in the story Jude has the same hair as she did in season 3**

**PLEASE READ!!: if you want to see what Kaitlen looks like, go to my profile, and I have a link to a picture. You might recognize her! She's famous :) lol. anyways; it's by the bottom of my pro. **

* * *

**Chapter 6  
"That's What You Get When  
You Let Your Heart Win"**

That night ...

Spiederman arrived home, and dropped his guitar case.

He was standing there, noticing how empty the house was. It was more empty then ever.

He felt like all the life had been sucked out of it. And now all it was was him. The only person that was there ... was him. He was used to this though! Karma used to go out all the time, and it would just be him by himself; so why is it so hard for him now?

He walked upstairs, and walked in to his bedroom, he turned the T.V. on to see an interview.

"So, Karma, we saw you leaving Spiederman and your home this morning. Why did you leave?" The interviewer asked

"Uhm, Spiederman and I are over. He wasn't any good. I guess he just broke my heart" Karma began "He was sending, and receiving letters from Jude Harrison! I mean, she's in London, and they still are crushing on each other'" Karma answered.

Spiederman's mouth dropped.

"Wow, so Spiederman and Jude are still in love?" The interviewer replied

"You know what, Tom" Karma began "I think they were. I mean, when Jude was leaving, they hugged for like twenty minutes, and it breaks my heart to know that he never hugged me longer then ten seconds. I mean ... I really loved Spiederman, so why did he break me in half like that? I did any thing he wanted. And he just ripped my heart out, and dropped it on the floor like it was his guitar" Karma lied

"Bull shit!" Spiederman yelled. He then turned the T.V. off, and layed down.

He got back up after five minutes, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and changed in to just boxers.

He then fell asleep.

--

The next morning,

Spiederman woke up, tired. It was 8:30 A.M., and for some odd reason, Vincent Spiederman was awake.

He headed to the kitchen, grabbed a can of pepsi, and a box of cereal. He sat down, and began eating. After eating, he walked outside, and over to his mail box. He got the mail, and headed back inside.

He opened the letter, and slowly read it. He sighed, as he felt the pain that the letter had been about. He slowly folded the letter, and waited a minute.

He got up, grabbed a pen, and paper.

He quickly wrote, sloppy.

_Dear Jude,  
You have been my best friend since kindergarten. Sure, we fought like 24-7, but you were the first girl I ever talked to! __And remember that time in Kindergarten, when we first met, and I kissed you, and then you pushed my down. And told me I had cooties?! See! You and I had our first "kiss" together. Well it was kind of a kiss! Even though we were only five .. but who cares! It still happened!_

_Jude, your the one in my heart. And I think I'm the one in yours. So just trust me, when I say that I love you, and no I don't mean as a friend_

_I mean, that I truly deeply admire, and love you. _

_From The Incredible Jackass,  
Vincent Spiederman_

He put it in the envelope, and mailed it.

He then took a shower, and got dressed.

He decided to go to the rehearsal space, aka 620. Once he got there, he found, yet another, empty place. For some odd reason ... he missed Karma? Why would he miss Karma? She annoyed the crap out of him

_"I know why I miss her so much! It's because I want a girl in my life. I guess if I can't have Jude .. I should just have Karma" _Spiederman thought.

He grabbed his guitar. and began playing and singing.

After about five minutes, of playing random chorus' of songs, he took his guitar off, and headed to G-Major.

Once he got there he saw the usual picture. Wally, and Kyle jackassing off. Karma recording, or being a bitch. Darius ordering people around, and blah blah blah!

He walked over to Wally and Kyle.

"We saw Karma's interview" Wally told Spiederman

"You didn't tell your two bestest friends that you and blondie were keeping in touch!" Kyle added.

"Sorry, okay? I guess .. I just" Spiederman paused "I was scared that people would make some huge ass deal about nothing. Because Jude doesn't mean crap to me. She's just another washed up friend" He lied

Wally, and Kyle looked at him, and then looked at each other

--

Meanwhile ...

Jude sat in Kaitlen's apartment with her suitcases.

Kaitlens laying on her bed, and Jude is sitting by the bed, leaning her back against it.

"He slapped you?!" Kaitlen yelled.

"Yeah, and trust me ... it hurt!" Jude replied

"I'm going to kick that idiot's ass!" Kaitlen yelled. She then got off her bed, and sat in front of Jude.

"Trust me ... my Grandma could kick his ass. He's weak as hell" Jude replied

The two laughed

"Uhm ... Kaitlen .. I need to ask you some thing" Jude began.

"I know it's some thing bad, just spit it out!" Kaitlen replied.

"Uhm ..." Jude then took two plane tickets out of her pocket. "I think you should come to Canada with me! You could get an apartment there! And get a job at G-Major! And every thing! And if you can't find an apartment right away then you could crash on my couch!" Jude explained.

"Canada?!" Kaitlen yelled, shocked.

"Yeah, it'd be so much fun!" Jude replied

"What about Justin, and Star records!?" Kaitlen replied

"Kaitlen! Please! Your my bestest friend, and Justin is the biggest jerk ever! G-Major records is so much better the Star Records!" Jude begged.

There was a silence, while Kaitlen looked at the ticket.

"Fine ... I'll go" Kaitlen stated. Jude smiled, and then Kaitlen did. Jude hugged Kaitlen.


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO :)  
Thank you for the review! :) It means a lot!**

**I hope that most of you went on my profile to see what Kaitlen looks like! lol.  
And if you didn't, then sniff sniff. jk. lol. **

**ANYWAYS:  
I have the ending stuck in my head, and trust me ... you'll love it! :)**

**This isn't the longest chapter .. BUT! I have a reason for that!  
The finale is going to be long! And will have drama. It'll be the best chapter out of this entire story! I promise you!**

**Right after I post this chapter, I'm going on complete finale mode! Lol. "Finale Mode" means all I'm going to do on this site, is work on the finale. And I promise it'll be satisfying! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
"Planning Your Escape"**

It was one A.M., and Spiedermans just sitting on his bed, in the dead silence.

He walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a coke. He then walked to his "Music" room. His music room had 4 electric and 3 acoustic guitars. one set of drums, 2 microphones, and a piano.

Karma hated that room so much, because she knew that Spiederman spent more time in there then with her.

Spiederman grabbed an old notebook. The notebook contained a bunch of unfinished and finished songs. He found one that he wrote a month after Jude and Spiederman's break up.

He then remembered the break up ..

**-**FLASHBACK**-**

_Lately Jude was very spaced out. She was always with Tommy, and this made Spiederman very jealous. __Spiederman was in the lobby while Jude was in the studio. _

_"Where's Jude?" Wally asked Spiederman. As Wally, and Kyle walked up to him_

_"Studio, why?" Spied replied_

_"Your never with her any more" Kyle stated._

_"I know .. I guess she's just busy lately. Once her albums finished it'll all get better!" Spiederman replied._

_"Dude .. how 'bout you go and pull her out of the studio, and tell her that you feel left out. You need to confront her about it" Wally told his friend. _

_"Weirdly ... that's not such a bad idea" Spiederman replied. He then stood up, and walked over to the studio._

_When he walked in, his jealousy reached a higher point. Jude was holding her acoustic guitar, and her and Tommy were looking in to each other's eyes, and they looked like they were about to kiss._

_"Jude! What the hell?!" Spiederman yelled._

_"What?! We're working on a new song!" Jude replied. _

_Spiederman gave her a mad look, and then stormed out. Jude waited a minute before going after him. Spiederman drove to 620, and soon enough Jude arrived in her car. Jude followed Spiederman up to the apartment, and once he got there, he slammed the door. Jude re-opened it, and walked in. _

_Jude was standing by the door, while Spiederman stood by the couch_

_"What is your problem, Spied!?" Jude asked_

_"Your still hung up on Tommy!" He yelled. Jude rolled her eyes in disbelievement. _

_"I am not in love with Tommy! I'm in love with you!" Jude yelled back. Spiederman then rolled his eyes, and walked up to her. Now they were right in front of each other_

_"If your so in love with me, then why don't we ever go on dates any more?!" Spiederman asked_

_"You never ask!" Jude answered_

_"No! It's because when ever I ask you tell me that your too busy recording with Tommy!" Spiederman yelled. _

_"Grow up Spiederman! Because I don't want this kind of Spiederman. I want the real Spied!" Jude replied_

_"Then your going to have to dump me .. because this is the real Spied" Spiederman responded. Jude nodded referring to no. And then walked passed him. Before she walked out she said ..._

_"We're over" She then stormed out. _

**-**END OF FLASHBACK**-**

Jude and Spiederman didn't speak for four months. But then they went on tour, and had to talk.

Spiederman began playing the beat to the song on the piano.

**_"__You could be happy  
And I won't know  
But you weren't happy  
The day I watched you go_**

**_And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head_**

**_Is it too late to remind you  
How we were  
But not our last days of silence,  
screaming, blur_**

**_Most of what I remember  
makes me sure  
I should have stopped you  
from walking out the door_**

**_You could be happy,  
I hope you are  
You made me happier  
than I'd been by far_**

**_Somehow every thing I own  
smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment  
it's all not true_**

**_Do the things  
that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back,  
don't think, just do_**

**_More than any thing  
I want to see you, girl  
Take a glorious bite  
out of the whole world"_**

he sang.

He sighed as he stood up from the piano, and went back to his room. Once he got there, he layed down and fell asleep.

--

The next day ...

Jude quietly walked in to her home. She noticed that Tyler wasn't there. She quickly wrote a note and stuck it on the fridge.

The note read-

_Dear Tyler,  
Sorry. I'm out of here_

She smiled as she stuck it on the fridge. She grabbed the mail, and took the letter that Spiederman sent her. She then was out of there, and back to Kaitlen's. Once she got there, she saw Kaitlen waiting with her suitcases in her hands.

"All ready?" Jude asked.

"All ready" Kaitlen answered. "Is that a note from Spiederman?!" Kaitlen asked running over to read it.

"Yeah" Jude softly answered.

Kaitlen read it, while Jude read it.

"Oh my God! That's adorable!" Kaitlen called out, after she read the last line.

"I know ... why am I such a bitch to him?" Jude asked

"Don't be so hard on yourself. He's a sweet guy. And he obviously cares for you, more then Tyler does! So just got after Spied." Kaitlen answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO :)  
Well. I'm sad to say .. this is the last chapter. I really really loved this story. And even on the first chapter, I could tell that I was going to enjoy writing it. The reviews made me so happy. And I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing! You guys rock! :) Well. I am happy to say that I really love the last chapter. And I hope you love it too. :)**

**BTW: there is a possible chance of an epilogue! yay! lol. Tell me if you want one!**

**Please enjoy the last chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Finale  
"Lifes Like An Hour Glass  
Glued To The Table****"**

Spiederman was recording at G-Major in Studio A. Kwest is his producer

**_"All I need is a day inside  
Inside your mind  
To see what it's like-"_**

Spiederman sang before being interrupted.

"Sorry Spied, but it's lunch break, back here in an hour" Kwest said in to the microphone.

Spiederman nodded, took his head phones off, and went to the G-Major lobby.

He walked over to Wally, and Kyle.

"Mr. Vincent Spiederman doing work for once? Ha. That's suprising!" Wally joked.

"Ha ha. Your hilarious" Spiederman joked. "I guess I'm just worried about Jude. I mean .. she told me that she got her boyfriend making out with some other girl ... and weirdly .. it hurts me to know that she's sad" Spiederman admitted.

"Oh .. our little Spiederman's in love!" Kyle joked.

"They grow up so fast!" Wally added, pretending to cry.

"You dudes are worthless" Spiederman joked.

--

Meanwhile ..

Jude and Kaitlen were putting they're suitcases in Jude's convertible.

"I love you, baby" Kaitlen told Justin.

Jude was in the driver's seat waiting. Kaitlen and Justin were outside the car talking.

"Love you too." Justin replied. Kaitlen smiled, and the two kissed passionately.

Kaitlen then got in to the car.

"Ready to go?" Jude asked her friend.

".. Goodbye London" Kaitlen replied.

Jude nodded, and took a deep breath before starting the car. Then they were off to the airport.

--

Spiederman went to a small food place for lunch.

He was all by himself. He ordered a salad, and then sat down at a table.

Once his food arrived, he began eating.

"Vincent .." He heard a male voice say. He looked up to see his father.

"Dad ..." Spiederman said worried. His father sat down.

"Vin .. I haven't seen you in ages, you've grown so much" His dad replied.

"Dad, do you even know why you haven't seen me in forever?" Spiederman asked. His dad didn't reply "It's because you hit me, all the time ... I never wanted to even be around you! You were a bigger jackass then any one I knew" Spiederman reminded his father.

"Vincent! Do you know how many classes I did! I'm not abusive any more!" His dad replied

"Okay ... Dad, number one thing an abuser says is; I'm not abusive any more. Or they say; I've changed ... but it's all a lie, and you know it. You haven't changed .. your still the same bastard that you were before" He responded. His dad slapped the table.

"Vincent! Will you just give me a chance!?" He yelled.

"I wouldn't give you a chance for a million dollars ... Goodbye .." Spiederman stormed out. Leaving his father there.

--

He went back to G-Major, and got back to recording.

**_"If what you don't know  
Won't hurt you,  
Rhen maybe this is better  
Left alone.  
Till you figure out what's wrong  
And if you choose to leave today  
I won't be standing in your way"_**

Spiederman suddenly stopped singing.

"Spied? Earth to Spiederdork!" Kwest said in to the microphone.

"Sorry. Spaced out for a minute, can we redo it?" He answered. He couldn't stop thinking about his dad

"Sure. Take four of 'Some Things Are Better Left Alone'" Kwest replied.

--

Meanwhile ... in the G-Major lobby

Sadie was sitting at the front desk, reading a magazine, when Tommy walked up.

"Hey babe" Tommy greeted her.

Sadie smiled, put her magazine down, and stood up. She walked over to Tommy.

"How is Mr. Quincy?" Sadie asked with a smile.

"Better now, since I'm with you" Tommy flirted with her.

"And I know you to well, to know that; that is a lie" Sadie joked. They then peck kissed.

"Sadie I have to ask you some thing" Tommy said nervously.

"Ask me any thing .." Sadie replied.

Tommy got down on one knee.

"I've felt this special feeling ever since I've met you ... it's like the butterflies in my stomach go wild, and scream out the name Sadie ... and I've finally followed my heart, and it led me to you. And the only thing I have to say is" Tommy paused, he took out a ring box, and opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring "Marry me"

Sadie froze. She put her hand over her mouth, as her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God, Tommy .." Sadie froze.

"Will you- Sadie Ann Harrison, marry me?" Tommy repeated.

"... YES!" Sadie called out smiling. Tommy stood up, and Sadie jumped in his arms.

After hugging they kissed, and Tommy put the ring on her finger.

--

Jude, and Kaitlen arrived at the airport, and once they got there they brought there suitcases in, and sat on two empty seats.

"So, how is Canada?" Kaitlen asked

"Why do you want to know?" Jude responded

"If I'm going to live there, I'm going to have to know every thing!" Kaitlen replied. Jude, and her laughed

"There are like five main hang out spots." Jude began "620, G-Major, the park, my living room, and the club." Jude added

"What's 620?" Kaitlen asked

"You know how I'm a musician?" Jude asked, Kaitlen nodded "Well, me and The Spiederman Mind Explosion own this apartment, it's really dirty, but we have all of our instruments in there, and it rocks!" Jude answered

"Sounds interesting! As long as there's a couch, and one hot guy in there .. I think I'm good!" Kaitlen joked, the two laughed, and then continued to talk about Canada.

They're plane boarded, and soon enough they were on it.

--

Spiederman finished recording and went to 620. Once he got there, he saw Wally, and Kyle.

"Hey dudes, what you doing here?" Spied asked

"Hanging out .. you?" Kyle answered

"Ehh ... bored" Spiederman replied. "Guess what happened to me at lunch."

"What happened?" Wally asked "Did you get a straw stuck on your tooth again?" Wally added, Wally and Kyle laughed. Wally was remembering one time when Spiederman was drinking a pop, and got a straw stuck on his tooth.

"Ha ha. Very funny" Spiederman sarcastically replied "But what really happened is that I bumped in to my dad" He began "He told me that he wasn't abusive any more, and I pretty much told him that was bullshit, and he got pissed off, and I stormed out" Spiederman summarized the story.

"Seriously dude?" Kyle asked, feeling bad for Spied. Spiederman nodded.

"Sorry dude" Wally added "Don't worry though, your dads a jackass."

"I know he is, I guess that I just wish he was there for me more ... you know? Like I wish that I grew up with a father. A guy who taught me to do stuff, I had to learn every thing by my self, and it sucked" Spiederman explained "But I'm done talking about it, because I seriously don't care for him, or any one in my family." Spiederman added.

--

Meanwhile ...

Jude and Kaitlen sat in there airplane seats. Kaitlen's by the window, and Jude's on the aisle seat. There were only two seats.

Kaitlens reading a magazine, with her ipod playing. And Jude's just listening to her ipod.

_"Maybe this isn't too good of an idea ... I mean; Spiederman isn't too fond of me right now, so why am I trying to make the situation worst? ... wait! Jude! Stop thinking that! Spiederman will be happy to see me! ... right? Okay Jude; breathe. Just breathe" _Jude thought. She took a deep breath.

Jude then felt some one shake her arm, she turned her ipod off

"Jude?" Kaitlen asked

"Yeah" Jude answered

"You okay?" Kaitlen replied, noticing the weird, and nervous look on her face.

"Yeah. Just a bit nervous." Jude responded

"Don't worry, we still have one and a half hours for you to cool down." Kaitlen said smiling.

Jude smiled, and noticed how long they had been on the plane. And then the two continued to listen to music.

Jude then received a text. She picked her phone up and pressed the button that said "read"

The message said:

_"JUDE! Tommy and I are engaged!!"_

The text is from Sadie. Jude's smile spread across her face, and happiness filled her up. She quickly dialed Sadie's number

"Your getting married!?" Jude yelled happily

"Yes!!" Sadie and Jude squealed, and continued to talk

--

Meanwhile ..

Spiederman was in 620 by himself.

He grabbed his guitar and began strumming.

**_"_****_I won't share my life ...  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way ...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow ...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you"_**

He sang.

He then sat there, sad. He loved Jude so much. But he knew that it would be impossible for him to find her.

She was in London. Living her life, the life she has always wanted, so why does Spiederman want to drag her back to Canada? ... Because he loves her.

Spiederman walked outside, and began walking.

Plenty of times Spiederman attempted to think of some thing else, besides Jude. But we all know that Jude was the only thing on his mind, and with out her ... he was lonely. Sure, he has Wally, Kyle, and all his other friends. But they keyword in that sentence is "friends" because, Spiederman wants Jude, not as a friend, as his girlfriend.

He has always loved Jude, since 8th grade he's crushed on her. But for some odd reason he always pushed his feelings for her aside, and went to another girl.

He does love her ... he just can't seem to do any thing about it.

While he was walking he got a phone call, he answered

"Hey" Spiederman said.

"Hey Spied" Wally replied

"What's up?" Spied asked

"Uhm, Monica is coming home, and she needs me to pick her up from the airport, but my car is out of gas, could you drive me, Jamie and Kyle there?" Wally lied. They were actually going to the airport for some one else .. (BTW: Jamies coming because he wants to see Jude.)

"Sure, pick you up in 5" Spiederman responded

"K, bye" The two hung up, and Wally turned around to Kyle "He fell for it!" Wally said happily. Kyle, and Jamie smiled.

--

Five minutes later, Spiederman arrived at Wally's.

Once he got there, Kyle, Jamie and Wally rushed out of the house, and in to the car. They arrived at the airport, and stood by the bag pick up.

"When is Monica coming out?!" Spiederman whined, they had been there for 20 minutes

"Hold on" Wally answered, as he read his text. "Her planes unboarding right now, so try not to act like a whiny five year old, for two minutes!" Wally joked.

"Fine. But you know how Monica loves me, so I'm going to just turn around, and hopefully she won't notice me till we get to the car" Spiederman replied, facing the other way.

Soon enough, Kaitlen and Jude walked out. Spiederman was still turned around so he didn't notice

"Oh, Speedy" Kyle joked.

"What?" Spiederman asked

"Turn around" Jamie demanded

Spiederman turned around, and spotted Jude. Jude was just unboarding the plane, so they weren't close to each other

Spiederman ran to her, and Jude ran to him. Once they met, Spiederman picked her up, and Jude wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed passionately and hard.

"That has got to be the cutest thing ever" Kaitlen said to Wally, Jamie and Kyle as they watched the two kiss.

"Yeah it does" Jamie was the only one who replied, so Kaitlen turned his way and looked at him

"I'm Kaitlen" She greeted him, holding her hand out to shake

"And I'm Jamie, the single guy" He joked, they shook hands

"Maybe I'll see you around some time ... since I'm single too" Kaitlen flirted.

Mean while ...

Spiederman let Jude down after kissing, and they were standing close.

"I love you, I really do" Jude told Spiederman

"I love you too" Spiederman replied

They then kissed passionately.

* * *

**What you think?!  
I know; it's kind of cheesy, but I liked it! Well I hope you like it too!  
Remember! Review if you want an epilogue! :)**


End file.
